pokesdowngamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Earthdawn - Allies and Enemies
Return to Main Page Population of Three Kaers Draka Tolmfast * Dwarven Thief adept and now leader of the settlement. About 60+ (one of the only two survivors, along with S’Karen, of a group of adventurers that fought in the Theran war called Draka's Daggers, the Ork brothers and their Windling scout died years ago) S’Karen T’Skrang Troubadour 50+ - One of Tolmfast’s companions. He is now the village record-keeper, but is ageing less well than Tolmfast herself. Ash Skyrunner Inn-keeper - Male Troll Nethermancer and former adventurer Moss Fairchild The settlements main teacher a human Illusionist who also dabbles as an Elementalist. Henna Bluewater A solidly built female Ork Weaponsmith who also served as the leader of her generation of adventurers, Henna's Harriers (A group that rescued a Kaer full of people from a Horror attack) Cerise Hangar A female Windling Warrior Adept with elaborate tattoos, who is responsible for making sure every adult gets their weekly sword and/or archery practice. Russet Truetusk Quastor of Galen and herbalist. Male Ork. He runs a side business creating dyes and pigments. S’Krava T’Skrang Troubadour (S’Karen’s son) - helps out Moss with teaching the village children. Azure Hekal Dwarf Beastmaster and scout, who patrols the area and gives early warning in case of attacks. Therans The Passage seekers A group of Theran researchers developing and testing other methods of surviving the scourge. * Alexis - A human Wizard, leader of the Passage Seekers, he speaks only rudimentary Throalic. * Helene - a Elf Elementalist and the best speaker of Throalic in the group. * Dirac Tol Amarr - a great human Warrior and hunter of horrors who swore to keep the rest of the Passage Seekers safe. He successfully slew a horror (thanks to the intercession of Galen) that threatened the Kaer, but died of his injuries. * Ambrosia - an older Warrior, Diracs friend in life,a scarred veteran of many battles. * Demon - A young Human Nethermancer curious but shy. * Hypatia - A young Elf Troubadour eager to record stories of this new world. Other people K'Skrill Captain of a T'Skrang trader ship the Blessing of Chorrolis. Took a liking to David the Tall following his contest of pranks. Turan Mayor of Tureem, a jovial dwarf, all too eager to hire the group to rid him of the beasts troubling his settlement. Graka A Quastor of Galen, herbalist and pigment maker. She gave the group some valuable potions to aide them in exchange they promised to care for the next travellers they encountered. Agramen A lavishly dressed middle-aged human. A smug look that comes from a well-fed, well-dressed and financially stable upbringing. The owner of Agramen's Import/Export company in the town of Haven. An expert caravan organiser and cautious businessman. He lives in a splendid townhouse near to his business premises. Brenula of Haven A skilled Ork Weaponsmith and resident of Haven who owns the lower half of the building she shares with Hiermon. She is in her 30's, quite muscular and with braided back brown hair and short tusks. She carries a crystal that she uses to check new people she meets and carries a fire-enchanted hand axe. She had a brief fling with Goliath before he left. Hiermon Despite his advanced age this elderly wizard remains in surprisingly good health even for a dwarf. He is stooped and withered, but can still move with surprising grace. He wears an ornately embroidered robe of midnight blue and uses a twisted wooden staff topped with an amber gem to help himself move around. Sogora the nine-fingered thief A human male with a fine mustache and dressed in fashionable but practical clothes. He led the ambush outside Parlainth and organised the kidnapping of Azure to force Legbreaker to steal the chest for him. Autumn A female Ork illusionist who has been heard of but not seen, she was another of Sogora's hired help but managed to escape under an illusion spell. Amathyst "Legbreaker" Skye Bartender and bouncer of the Disillusioned Elf, she is a heavily built ork woman, more than capable of living up to her nickname. Azure Skye Legbreakers younger cousin who works as a cook. He was kidnapped and then rescued by the unveilers from Sogora. Gurt A tall Obsidiman trader who owns all of The Midland Trading Outpost. He is fearful of the wrath of the passions such as Galen and was prepared to seriously punish Legbreaker rather than risk the wrath of Galen's Harbringers. The nameless survivor A dwarf who survived the Caravan of Death, with badly mangled limbs. Barely alive, he was taken by a family of farmers to a settlement where he could get medical help. Blood Warder Takaris The Warden you were hired to delivery the Eternal Flower to in exchange for the Blood Moss. Blonde and holding himself proudly, like all Blood Elves he has long sharp thorns digging up through his flesh out of his skin. He wears a robe and cloak that is unlike any fashion you have ever come across. He and Kalourin seem to have some tension between them. He has agreed to provide the Blood Moss, but said that he can only do so if the Unveilers resolve an unrelated matter for him, to give him time to harvest it. The Prince of Tears: Son of Queen Alachia, a young blood elf with a face ruined by thorns that have pierced his eyes, nose and mouth. He has the gift of prophecy and can divine the past, present and future. Although he gets only snippets of each. Queen Alachia Absolute Monarch of the Blood Wood and to some, all elf-kind. Possibly the oldest, most powerful and most beautiful of all her kind. She has ruled since before the scourge and her people live and die at her whim. She rules the Bloodwood with a soft but unyielding grip. The Unveilers gained the dubious honour of being favoured by her court. Meriach An older Blood Elf, appearing to be in his mid-70s by human standards. A senior adviser to the Queen of the Blood Wood, a polite and skilled illusionist who collected and verified the Unveiler's testimony about Blood Warder Kalourin. Enemies: Blood Warder Kalourin The Warden who first encountered you in the Bloodwood Forest. He is taller than Takaris, more prone to smiling and has long black hair braided in places. When you first met him, he wore fernweave armour that seems made of living wood and leaves and allows him to blend seamlessly into the forest. He later changed into more formal robes. He and Takaris seem to have some tension between them, and he probed about the Unveilers business with Takaris. You later discovered that he was in league with a Theran Slaver and a Horror called the Mist. The Mist A Horror that had trapped the people of Kaer Akarem in a deathless existence of suffering. An average strength Horror that manifested as a thick white mist that sapped strength from limbs and will from minds, fermenting hatred and fear in all around it. In the centre of the mist was a skull-like face. Fegis Kul A slaver who was working with Kalourin, although even a slaver found his consorting with Horrors to be too much and was very sour about the relationship. Return to Main Page